Sorpresiva e inesperada confesion
by melilove
Summary: 6 chicos todos con el mismo pensamiento..confesarse ante la chica mas hermosa y popular del instituto la cual tambien planea confesar su amor ...como resultara esto? mal resumen pero entren espero lo disfruten


**HOLA**

**es mi primer fic espero que sea decente y lo disfruten **

**si tienen alguna critica o si algo deba mejorar por favor avísenme :)**

**este fic es mio y me pertenece , no permito que se haga una replica del mismo sin mi consentimiento **

**sin mas que decir disfruten la lectura **

**ja ne!**

* * *

S**_orpresiva e inesperada _****_confesión_**

**Instituto Konoha Shippuden** una gran institución donde provienen grandes generaciones de personas importantes en los ámbitos políticos , empresariales , artistas y deportistas , con grandes profesores que educan a los que serán lideres en diferentes áreas que el instituto enseña , una de las mejores instituciones de los 5 grandes países , cuenta con canchas de tenis , futbol, paddle, handball , básquet , natación , canchas de atletismo , gimnasio propio , domo de entrenamiento de diferentes artes defensoras (karate , kendo, ninjutsu, etc.) . Cuenta con grandes jardines, una huerta, un invernadero lleno de flores… el lugar perfecto donde asisten personas que serán perfectas…_ aunque nadie es perfecto._

Naruto Uzumaki 17 años rubio, ojos azules color mar, cuerpo atlético, tez bronceada, subcapitán del equipo de futbol Del instituto Konoha, mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, hiperactivo y adicto al ramen.

Sasuke Uchiha 17 años, próximo a las 18 tez blanquecinas, ojos negros profundos, cabellos azabaches pero un poco azulados, capitán del equipo de futbol, codiciado entre las mujeres igual que su cabeza hueca amigo rubio. Es algo frio engreído y muy sarcástico

Neji Hyugga 18 años es el capitán del equipo de kendo, castaño con larga cabellera atada en una coleta baja, muy responsable nada puede salirse de control ,odia la suciedad y la impuntualidad , su mejor amigo es Lee

Shikamaru Nara 17 años es perteneciente al equipo de atletismo, es un poco vago pero si hay algo que lo apasiona es mirar nubes , posee un gran coeficiente , es el mejor promedio entre los hombres , su cabello lo posee atado en una coleta alta y odia llamar demasiado la atención. Su mejor amigo es Chouji

Kiba Inuzuka 17 años castaño hiperactivo amante de los animales , posee un perro akamaru con el cual carga desde que ambos eran "cachorros" , se encuentra en el equipo de básquet es el subcapitan del equipo , su mejor amigo es Shino.

Rock Lee 18 años pertenece al equipo de kendo subcapitan del mismo , de grandes cejas , corte "taza" pelinegro de unos grandes ojos … enormes ojos.

Si hay algo en que coinciden estos chicos es .. En que mas pueden coincidir … CHICAS… hombres más con las hormonas disparadas por todos lados , si señores .. la chica por la que todos en el colegio darían un millón de dólares con tal de tener una cita , por la que las mujeres sienten envidia y a la vez admiración .. La chica mas popular y mas hermosa de todo Konoha…

Sakura Haruno 17 años próxima heredera y única dueña de las empresas Haruno models y tecnologías Haruno, por lo tanto la chica más codiciada del instituto no solo por su gran e inmensa fortuna sino por su belleza tan exótica posee unos felinos ojos jade, pelo rosado como el color de los cerezos largo y ondulado en las puntas, cuerpo perfectos dirán algunos… Pechos de tamaño considerables, cintura estrecha, buen trasero, y piernas largas y elegantes.

Capitana del equipo de porristas una chica muy querida y divertida , es elegante, refinada, un tanto egocéntrica pero incapaz de lastimar los sentimientos de alguien a no ser que sea… _su persona especial._ Por la cual ella sacaría hasta las garras con tal de defenderla.

En diferentes lugares de la gran institución nuestros 6 chicos pensaban en como declarar su amor a la que sería el amor de sus vidas próxima esposa y madre de sus hijos.

En el campo de entrenamiento de futbol se encontraban dos chicos un rubio y un azabache estaban hablando mientras se dirigían a las duchas

**Que dices si hoy nos vamos a Akatsuki , les avisamos a los demas merecemos una noche de relax que dices teme?!** – dijo naruto mientras se comenzaba a enjabonar

**No lo se dobe primero quiero hacer algo y después te digo que hacemos te parece? Total tenemos tiempo hasta la noche** – dijo sasuke mientras abria la ducha y regulaba el agua

**Muy bien teme así yo también resuelvo mi problema y arreglamos con los demás para ver si pueden o no esta noche** – dice naruto – **oye tienes mi shampoo porque no lo encuentro… teme?! Oye idiota estas?! Teme no me dejes solito que no ve…AAAAAAAHHH ME ENTRO JABON AL OJO AAAAAAAAAHHH**

**NARUTO DEJA DE GRITAR ESTUPIDO DOBE! Pareces un bebe quejándote de un poquito minimo de jabon en el ojo , toma el shampoo y DEJA DE GRITAR!**- dijo sasuke muy enojado por lo griton de su amigo – **oye yo he terminado nos vemos más tarde dobe adiós!**

**ADIOS TEME! TE LLAMARE MAS TARDE Y ACORDAMOS A LA HORA DE VERNOS** - dijo naruto mientras terminaba de sacarse el jabon del ojo , ni dándose por enterado que sasuke no estaba mas – **estúpido sasuke que me roba mi shampoo y ni avisa el maldito ya vas a v… AAAAH MIERDA ESTUPIDO JABON** – mientras se levantaba del piso a causa del jabon caído con el cual se patino – **definitivamente HOY NO ES MI DIA** – dice el rubio quejándose con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran mancha roja en su trasero producto de la caída

En el domo se encontraban Neji y Lee practicando mientras hablaban acerca de esta noche

**Tendríamos que salir esta noche Neji pronosticaron una noche agradable y el poder de la juventud está en la noche eh que dices?!** – dijo Lee muy animado con brillo en los ojos cada vez que habla de su poder de la juventud

**Lo pensare, la verdad es que no tengo muchos ánimos de salir Lee si mi tío no quiere nada esta noche te avisare y salimos** – dijo Neji sin muchos ánimos mas bien cansado de tanta palabrería –** terminemos la práctica por hoy tengo que hacer algo… adiós Lee**

**Ok amigo adiós** – dijo Lee yendo a las duchas una vez que neji salió del domo –** espero que hoy sea el dia y pueda declarar mi amor eterno por ti mi bella flor de cerezo…** - dijo lee suspirando con aire soñador

En la cafetería se encontraban Shikamaru y Kiba comiendo en una mesa un tanto alejada de los demás , si bien no era la hora de almuerzo la cafetería se encontraba concurrida por personas que al llegar casi la hora de salida la agitación del día les agarraba hambre por todas las energías consumidas , en este caso Shikamaru se encontraba comiendo unos tonkatsu con coca-cola mientras que Kiba comía un ramen del mariscos acompañado de una coca-cola también

**Oye Shikamaru me acompañas al cine hoy? Ya sabes se entreno Road to Ninja 3 y dicen las criticas que esta genial! Que dices eh? Me acompañas? Por favor di que si! Le diré a Shino que venga también podemos decirle a Naruto para que nos acompañe si puede** – dice el Inuzuka muy emocionado – **vamos no seas aburrido se que te gusta esa película no por nada tienes los libros vamos amigo contesta algo y DEJA DE COMER!** – dice Kiba ya enfadado por la poca atención que su amigo le presta

**Tsk Kiba eres irritable no puedo hablar mientras mastico es de mala educación y no me gusta desperdiciar los restos que salen al hablar tengo hambre así que déjame comer en paz** – dice shikamaru después de tragar un sorbo de su refresco – **segundo me parece muy problemático ir con ustedes al cine donde lo único que harian seria comprar todo tipo de comida y hacer ruido en el cine con los paquetes que abren , asi nadie disfruta de la película** – dice para dar otro trago a su refresco – **y por ultimo ya arregle con Chouji para ir a jugar fifa a su casa , pero si quieres venir invitado quedas .**

**Ok entonces fifa será le dire a Shino a ver que dice me avisas la hora y estare allí a vencerte ajajajaja** – dice kiba muy divertido pensando en la paliza que le dara a su amigo cerebrito

**Que problemático pero esta bien eso si primero hago algo pendiente y depende el tiempo que me tarde te avisare , me tengo que ir nos vemos** – dice shikamaru mientras le da un ultimo sorbo a su coca-cola saliendo de la cafetería

**Bien será mejor que yo también arregle mi problema y después vaya a darle su baño a Akamaru que ya apesta después de esa revolcada en el parque que me llevo el maldito arrastrando persiguiendo a un gato** – dice suspirando y con los animos por los suelos – **lo mejor será que la busque y le diga lo que siento.**

Por otro lado se encontraba una pelirosa terminando su ensayo de las porristas con su uniforme color negro con rojo y blanco al frente de la misma tenia las iníciales del instituto

**Muy bien chicas estuvieron geniales la próxima practicaremos mas ya que se acercan las regionales y debemos dar lo mejor de nosotras para poder pasar y ser el primer puesto en los cinco estados** – dice muy feliz y agitada Sakura – **lo mejor será que vayan a las duchas ya nos veremos en el siguiente ensayo , cuídense**

**Oye frentona! Espérame** – dice Ino mejor amiga de Sakura, rubia despampanante con un cuerpo escultural de unos preciosos ojos azules y un gran flequillo en frente de su ojo dándole un aire sensual –** que haremos esta noche frente? Salimos?! O tienes planes mejores esta noche?** – dice Ino muy picara guiñándole el ojo a la pelirosa

**Ah cerda no lo sé no he pensado en eso hoy, más bien ando distraída me la pase el día entero pensando en cómo decirle lo que siento tengo miedo de su rechazo, no he dormido para nada creo que a lo sumo unos 4 hs nada más que hare cerda?!** – Dice medio desesperada Sakura por lo que la rubia posando una mano en el hombro de su amiga – **sabes que pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo como siempre hemos estado apoyándonos la una a la otra ahora se la Sakura que conozco y enfrenta esto de una vez frentona!** – dice Ino mirando a su amiga con decisión

**Tienes razón cerda no tengo que tener miedo seré fuerte y le diré hoy mismo mis sentimientos no se qué haría sin tus consejos cerdita** – dice la pelirosa abrazando a su amiga – **muchas gracias Ino .**

**No hay de que Sakura , eso si cuando le digas quiero detalles de todo** – dice ino dejando de abrazar a su amiga – **y avísame si tienes animos de salir hoy estare esperando tu llamado , bien me voy tengo que ayudar a mi madre con el invernadero nos vemos frente!** – dice la rubia despidiendo a su amiga marchandose a los vestuarios

**Espero que tenga fuerzas cuando este frente a frente y pueda decirle lo que siento** – dice suspirando – **ah es tan difícil decir lo que uno siente...** – yendo por el mismo lugar que la rubia hace unos momentos.

_Sin saber que unos ojos perlas vieron a las dos amigas…_

Mientras tantos nuestros jóvenes se encontraban vagando por los pasillos del instituto buscando una cabellera rosa hasta que suena el timbre de hora de salida , por lo tanto los 6 chicos se dirigen hacia al estacionamiento esperando encontrar a su querida pelirosa … _sin esperar la gran sopresa que esta por venir…_

En uno de los pasillos que da paso al estacionamiento se encuentra caminando una pelinegra de unos hermosos ojos perlas y gran cuerpo de personalidad tímida y vergonzosa camina cabizbaja pensando en su persona especial

_Nunca podre decirle lo que siento, por mas que no le haya conocido a nadie a su lado, no pierdo las esperanzas de ser correspondida uhm a quien miento nunca se fijara en mi – _piensa una Hinata bastante deprimida yendo hasta el auto ultimo modelo del año donde la espera su primo Neji… o _eso es lo que piensa ella_

Mientras en los muchos pasillos que llevan al estacionamiento se van acercando los 6 chicos en busca del único lugar que les queda por ver a su pelirosa favorita cuando llegan al estacionamiento van directamente hacia el auto de la pelirosa un Audi r8 deportivo rojo con negro que estaba estacionado a dos parcelas del auto de Neji

**SAKURA!**- gritan los 6 chicos dándose cuenta de la situación menos naruto, parando a la pelirosa de la acción que estaba por hacer

**Eh?! Que hacen aquí? Me interrumpen para hablar con mi Saku-chan** – dice un Naruto un tanto desconcertado entrecerrando los ojos al no entender que hacían sus amigos ahí y mas donde estaba su Sakura-chan

**Pues que mas naruto? Hablar con sakura no es obvio por algo le llame la atención** – dice un Kiba haciendo obvia la situación

**Um? Que hacen aquí?** – dice una pelirosa bastante ofuscada por interrumpir lo que estaba por hacer

**Yo...** – comenzó diciendo Neji y Shikamaru matándose con la mirada por hablar al mismo tiempo

**Quiero...** - continúan diciendo Kiba y Lee mirándose extraños por coincidir en las mismas palabras

**Decirte algo…** - finaliza Sasuke y Naruto dando un gran suspiro antes de decir

**ME GUSTAS MUCHISIMO SAKURA/SAKURA-CHAN!** – dijeron todos a la vez teniendo las caras rojísimas de la vergüenza y cerrando los ojos aunque al escuchar el silencio que hay se encuentran a la pelirosa con la cara desconcertada y la boca abierta y al lado de ella se encuentra Hinata con la misma expresión y una gran gota en la cabeza al ver la sincronización de los 6 chicos , por lo cual voltea a ver a la pelirosa que al parecer recupero la compostura cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor en lo que decir dando un gran suspiro

**em chicos esto me toma por total sorpresa , no esperaba esto … tan asi** – dice Sakura mirando a los chicos con una gran tranquilidad para luego mirar de reojo a Hinata que no la había visto a su lado – **lo siento pero no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos , lo siento muchísimo pero… hay alguien especial en mi corazón ya** – dice la pelirosa dándose vuelta para mirar a Hinata que también se encuentra mirándola con una mirada tranquila asi como es ella.

**Hinata ... yo** – comienza diciendo la pelirosa nerviosa – **TU ME GUSTAS!** – dice Sakura cerrando los ojos y con las mejillas sonrojadas esperando la reacción de su querida Hinata por lo que comienza a abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en la pelinegra enfrente de ella sin que le importe la cara de sorpresa y de incredulidad de los chicos atrás presenciando una declaración inesperada por ellos –** Hinata? Oye… estas bien? Estas muy roja, Hinata?** – comienza a acercarse hasta tocar las mejillas de la pelinegra la cual al sentir el contacto de la mano de Sakura se pone todavía más roja si es posible.

**Yo… etto t-tu t-t-también m-me g-gust-tas Sakura-chan** – finaliza Hinata con la cara todavía sonrojada pero con una sonrisa tímida y tierna mirando a Sakura que a la vez la mira con una gran sonrisa y una mirada tierna por lo cual se acerca un poco mas debido que a la vergüenza la pelinegra se alejo un poco de su tacto

**Me alegro mucho oír eso Hinata** – dice una pelirosa demasiado feliz dándose vuelta por fin para ver que tuvieron público y nada más ni nada menos quien es el primo de su chica , dos de sus mejores amigos en la infancia y compañeros de curso también amigos y su eterno enamorado desde jardín de infantes – **etto creo que no fue un buen momento pero enfrente de un familiar tuyo quiero pedirte si... tu quieres ser mi novia** – dijo sonrojada mirando a Hinata que también estaba en el mismo estado para después mirar a Neji que la mira serio pero con una gran gota en la cabeza y después mirar a los demás a un sasuke con una vena en la frente y mirando mal a la Hyugga por haberle bajado la chica sin hacer ni un esfuerzo , Naruto no podía creer lo que pasaba todavía seguía con la boca abierta igualmente estaba el Inuzuka con la misma expresión que el rubio , Shikamaru soltó un "problemático" y se pasa la mano por la cara para despabilarse y creer lo que oyó de su pelirosa , mientras que el más perjudicado era Rock Lee que se convirtió en piedra y poco a poco el viento se comenzaba a llevar sus restos dando una expresión más dramática a la situación mientras susurraba "mi bella flor está enamorada de Hinata" una y otra vez … - **y que dices Hina-chan? Aceptas?**

Hinata mira a su primo el cual le devuelve una mirada comprensiva y asiente con la cabeza por lo cual le devuelve la mirada a su pelirosa y le contesta – **etto si quiero Sakura-chan** – por lo que se acerca hasta su ahora novia y la abraza mientras sonríe feliz y se le escapan unas lagrimitas de felicidad

**Porque lloras Hina-chan? No me gusta verte llorar** – dice la pelirosa mirando preocupada a su novia mientras le limpia las lagrimas con los pulgares – **vamos animate te llevare por un helado y te llevo a tu casa te parece?** – dice feliz tratando de cambiar el humor de la chica

**No pasa nada estoy feliz de que me correspondas y podamos ser felices las dos juntas** – dice mirando con un brillo amoroso a la chica rosa por lo que sonríe feliz – **y si acepto que vayamos por ese helado** – termina diciendo aumentando todavía mas su aura de felicidad por tener su primer paseo con su novia

**Me parece bien , vamos entonces** – dice dando vuelta el auto para abrirle la puerta a su novia y cerrándola una vez adentro Hinata rodea el auto mirando a los chicos – **lo siento mucho tengo un paseo con mi novia … y espero que encuentren a su chica ideal , adiós** – termina la pelirosa ingresando al auto y arrancar a una velocidad alta hacia la salida del instituto yendo con su muy feliz novia.

**Creo que tendríamos que irnos y no humillarnos mas … es problemático** – dice un shikamaru deprimido mirando a los demás que también tienen un aura de tristeza –** salgamos de aquí**

**Hmp vamos a mi casa tengo un par de botellas que nos ayudaran a pasar este mal rato** – dice Sasuke irritado por la situación tan penosa que pasaron todos – **vamos Naruto** – por lo que el rubio comenzó a seguir a su amigo aunque todavía incrédulo de la confesión no planeada de su sakura-chan – **hey Kiba vámonos ya no hay caso seguir aquí vamos a tomar hasta caernos dattebayo!** – dice Naruto mirando a su amigo perro que sigue mirando por donde se fue la pelirosa pero al escuchar el llamado del rubio decide mejor dejar las cosas asi – **Neji vamos no tiene caso seguir aquí no volverá te la gano tu primita jajajajaj** – dice Kiba riéndose de la situación y de la cara de Neji que le manda –** tsk eres odioso perro pulgoso no voy a cargar con tu borrachera asi que no te pases** – dice Neji mirando a Kiba casi con asco recordando como de asqueroso se pone el Inuzuka al no saber tomar – **Lee vamos…** – Neji comienza a caminar sin mirar a su amigo de grandes cejas –** Lee? Que demoni?!** – voltea Neji finalmente viendo el ultimo rastro de Lee

Por lo que se escuchan las últimas palabras de Lee

" _mi bella flor enamorada de Hinata" adiós mundo cruel – termina de murmurar Lee siendo llevado por el viento con expresión trágica y llorosa_

_Y si las confesiones no siempre terminan bien para otros … fue una gran y sorpresiva confesión._

_FIN_


End file.
